


Rain Delay

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Rain delays qualifying for the Freedom 100, so two Indy Lights drivers spend some time together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Rain Delay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpeedySuarez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedySuarez/gifts).

> For Speedy, who owns these characters and the universe they live in.

The first rainfall in weeks had arrived just before sunrise on the penultimate Thursday of the month of May at the Indianapolis Motorspeedway, and about a month’s worth had already fallen with even more forecast for the rest of the day.  
  
Fortunately no more rain was predicted _after_ today ahead of the Indy 500 on Sunday, but this rain was most unwelcome to the Indy Lights drivers. Their qualifying session was supposed to be today ahead of the Freedom 100 race (the biggest of their own championship) tomorrow.  
  
A short time ago an official announcement had been made that there would be no cars on track for the rest of the day, and that the grid for the Freedom 100 would be set by the current championship standings.  
  
This meant Sheppard Performance Racing’s Ethan Agostini would start the 40-lap race from pole-position. Second would be his team-mate Devin Canmore, and third would be none other than Ethan’s girlfriend, Vitesse Racing’s Daisy Thompson, or ‘Speedy’ to her friends and fans.  
  
And since they weren’t being racing drivers today, Daisy and Ethan _were_ able to be boyfriend and girlfriend. But their options on what to do were limited to what they could do in Daisy’s motorhome due to the current downpour.  
  
“Want to watch practice for the Monaco Grand Prix?” Daisy asked as she flicked through her TV’s guide. “It’s Thursday so it’s Monaco practice day.”  
  
“Yeah, sounds good.” Ethan replied from within the pillow fort he’d constructed at the foot of Daisy’s sofa.  
  
Daisy hit ‘enter’ and the pair were transported from the rain and gloom that (currently) was Indianapolis to the bright sunshine and glamour of a Monte-Carlo afternoon, where Free Practice 2 was in full swing. The coverage was following Ferrari’s new Japanese driver, who had deeply impressed during his rookie season at Alfa Romeo the year before.  
  
“Wow! He’s throwing that thing around there!” Daisy commented as the scarlet Ferrari rocketed through Sainte Devote, up Beau Rivage and around Massenet into the famous Casino Square.  
  
“That guy will be world champion sooner or later.” Ethan said matter-of-factly as the driver used the entire available road to negotiate the Grand Hotel Hairpin. “He drives like Senna. Right now all he’s seeing is a tunnel.”  
  
“Literally.” Daisy smiled as the Ferrari on screen did indeed enter Monaco’s unique tunnel. Her instantly-thought-of-quip caused Ethan to giggle and he totally lost his train of thought.  
  
Feeling rather proud of herself for making her boyfriend laugh, Daisy took the opportunity to take over the conversation.  
  
“I’d love to race on some of the circuits Formula One uses. Circuit of the Americas just isn’t enough. But then again I’m sure they’d want to race on some of our own tracks too.”  
  
“Just as long as they stay away from here after what happened in 2005.” Ethan replied.  
  
“True. True. Speaking of _here_ Ethan, have you decided what type of milk you’ll drink if you win the 500?”  
  
“Tomato milk to a show off and a respect_a_ my _Italian_ heritage.” He said in the most over-the-top stereotypically Italian accent he possibly could.  
  
Dasiy ignored him.  
  
“Seriously though, what type of milk?”  
  
“And I can’t have orange juice?”  
  
_“No_ Emerson. You _can’t.”_ Daisy scorned.  
  
Ethan sighed.  
  
“Cow milk. That’s the best I’ve got so far. I can’t even remember what the different colour lids mean. So long as it’s cold and not drowning my cereal in the morning I don’t really care.”  
  
“Yeah. ‘Cow milk’ is about as far as I’ve got too.” Daisy blushed, embarrassed by her own lack of definitive answer.  
  
Their attention returned to the cars in Monaco.  
  
A few minutes later however, Daisy got an idea.  
  
“Want to practice?”  
  
“P-practice doing w-what exactly?” Ethan said, finally sticking his head out of his pillow fort and looking at Daisy, unsure where this could lead.  
  
“Practice drinking the 500 winner’s milk. Why what were you thinking of?” she asked.  
  
“Oh, nothing exciting.” Ethan fibbed as he exited his fort and headed over to the fridge and retrieved a new bottle of milk. “How exactly do you want to do this?” he asked.  
  
Daisy stood up on her sofa and sat on the top of it pretending it was the car’s air roll hoop.  
  
“Let’s pretend I’ve just been interviewed and it’s milk time.” She smiled and began quietly cheering and pumping her fists in the air.  
  
Ethan smiled and put on his best announcer voice.  
  
“_And now folks, it’s time for the greatest tradition in racing! Daisy Thompson of New Brunswick…drink the milk!!_”  
  
Daisy accepted the milk, ripped the cap off and chugged the entire bottle in one while still pumping the air. When there was nothing left she gasped and gave Ethan the empty bottle back.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Ethan looked at the bottle and his eyes glazed over.  
  
“You just wanted a drink didn’t you?”  
  
“Yep. Any excuse to get you to move. Now come and sit with me instead of that dumb pillow fort.”  
  
There was nothing else Ethan could do except to obey the command, and he snuggled up to Daisy for the rest of the practice session.  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
Ethan saw the lights on the pace car go out halfway down the back straight on the final warm-up lap of the Freedom 100. All he needed to do was make sure nobody passed him for 40 laps, and he’d have won the biggest race of his career so far.  
  
As the field exited turn four the green flag was waved by the race starter and Ethan slammed his right foot to the floor, leaving team-mate Devin and the others in his dust.  
  
Except for _one_ other.  
  
Daisy, from the outside of the first row, had had an even better start than Ethan, and was half a car ahead of him at the first turn.  
  
Shocked to see her there, Ethan lifted the throttle and allowed Daisy to blast past him into the lead.  
  
Thus began the greatest Freedom 100 duel of all time.


End file.
